


A Wish

by Elementalsys



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Dusttale - Fandom, Horrortale - Fandom, Killertale - Fandom, Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, Underverse - Fandom, underswap
Genre: "Dead" Dream, Bad Sanses | Nightmare's Gang (Undertale), Betrayal, Defeated star sanses, Other, Partner Betrayal, Star Sanses (Undertale), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementalsys/pseuds/Elementalsys
Summary: Nightmare finally achieves his goal of defeating his brother and his crew it was his life long goal so then why does he feel so bad
Relationships: Cross/Ink/Nightmare, Dream/Horror - Relationship, Dust/Killer, Error/Berry, Fell/Blackberry
Kudos: 8





	A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a project I've wanted to do for a while I'm not really a good writer so beware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the betrayal starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error and Blueberry have started dating and Fell/Red and blackberry are part of the bad sanses

The goop covered skeleton named nightmare standing at the edge of the cliff with his gang the bad sanses as people have grown used to calling them looking down on the star sanses their rival group which are his brother and his friends well if you knew them well and you watched you'd notice that there was someone not there someone missing Error was missing Nightmare turns back to his gang "Where's Error with the bait" he asked knowing that they were very vital to his plan his teammates shrugged then cross stepped out and went up to nightmare before whispering in his ears "he could have been delayed orrrrrr he might have second thoughts, should I go get him" Nightmare shook his head to Cross's statement then whispered back to him "No if I let you go get him it will prove I can't control Error that I can't control my team I'd lose their respect for me" Cross looked back "okay nightmare whatever you says boss" then walks away. Blackberry asked Cross why he went to Nightmare as he was always the curious one but Cross just looked away and ignored him Cross was just about to snap at Blackberry but then a portal popped up and then out came Error with someone else, 

The bait,

.

.

.

Blue's brother,

.

.

.

Stretch. 


End file.
